Belgium Bongo Kombo
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Parrots fall, Kings call, and that's not all... IFOPIMD


DK!

Donkey Kong!

Lanky's got style, 'cause he got 'tude!

Th-th-th-this Kong is gonna kick yer batoot!

"Lanky, please cease your foot of swing!" cried DK. He held his accomplishment near and dear to his heart.

Lanky approached with the savage intensity of a star that fell on Leroy's grandfather. "I wish thee a better fortune in the next life, Kong Donkey..." he said with handstand activism in his voice.

He quelled DK's bottom with the booty sacrifice.

DK's Deekays landed twenty kilometers away from the Zone of Decay. He quickly Backslashed over to it with all his Shulky goodness.

"You have to admit," said Diddy, stroking his sagely beard. "He's got a good rhythm going!"

Funky studied the dust particles in the blessed air. "Yea, verily..." he duded.

Diddy took of his nice-looking Bongos and played Carmen San Diego with his beard. The beats were not actually by Dr. Dre. Funky had a comb and he did his hair while he listened to Diddy's musical masterpiece.

"Funky is so stinkin' rad," observed Bluster with his toe collection on fleek. He read through his good book about redstone and lapis lazuli. He used his very strong brain to discern the traffic rules of circuitry and levers. He then constructed the door using solid know-how.

Cranky hobbled over to examine the rich ape's know-how. "Bluster, your aptitude is immense. Thank you for being a very genius good boi."

DK heard this with his hearing ear and began to weep for he could not believe that Bluster had so much power over his grandpa's feelings.

"DK, I am not proud of you because your love for bananas is sickening to any future ruler's mindset. I am disgusted that you think that bananas outweigh destiny," said Cranky with his cane in the ground like a sunflower who just watched reruns of _Invader Zim._

"But Cranky, bananas are my destiny!" DK proposed. Cranky did not accept this answer and beat up his poor noggin with his cane and a can of awesome tuna fish.

Diddy wanted that tuna fish in his life, so he conducted an evil plan. He flew using his long butt like Tails the Fox from Snoc the Hodgepodge.

King K. Rool was busy tanning himself at a spa in Vegas. He had just one eleven whole moneys from the slots and was on his way to the big bucks later that afternoon. "It's great to be a king!" grinned the ruthless royal.

Klump and Krusha shined up K. Rool's shoes with shoe polish and bit into pizza that felt like cheesy heaven.

Diddy soon arrived via his ingenious rotor rear. K. Rool gasped at the sight and begged for porkchops and applesauce.

"What's goin' down, my steezy bruh?" said Diddy coolly like a swag lord with two iotas of delicious dignity.

"You are my enemy, but now I think of you as an accomplice?" thought K. Rool aloud like a moron who only had two superhero powers: super-smell and knowing whenever "Band Geeks" was on the air.

"Yeah boyo!" Diddy said with his grin of monkey business. "I wanna kick Donkey's butt!"

"Oh, me too!" K. Rool sasid with agreeing eyeballs lighting up like microwaves filled with clam chowder cookies.

"He is perhaps doing this only for tuna fish..." said Klump wisely as his tail was.

"Yeah," added Krusha as he did.

K. Rool said and then grabbed onto Diddy's hand.

"Man, I hate how you butcher English grammar rules, but I believe we are the good friends now, no?" asked Diddy with the eyes of magic.

"Si, Senor!" said K. Rool with single tears in his eyes like shameful roaches.

Diddy hated how grammar was a concept still. He took it to the max and got his violin into high gear. "This one is for all the stinkin' marbles!" And he played such righteous Mozart that no one knew about parrots ever again.

Squawks heard of this offence to life and desperately seeked his rhinoceros companion. "Rambi! Where art thou?" squawked the squawking Squawks.

"I am here," Rambi rambied rambily.

"Thank goodness I found you!" said the green one. "I have just gotten horrible news. Parrots are totes unreal, bruh!"

"I heard," said Rambi. "It is all over social media!"

Espresso was in the corner, tying his shoes. "James McCloud..." he whispered like a canola oil.

"Yeah, but we gotta get to Belgium or else," said Squawks. He grabbed his animal buddie chaps and flew off to the land of waffles.

"I am king now," said Lanky as he pointed a finger of evil at Belgium. His pinky was thoroughly enraged at the nail. You could see it even without a microscope.

DK named his banana stash after hit American Football Dude Joe Montana. He squeezed the life out of an asparagus and then named the residue Tom Brady.

"American Football is not as cool as our Football!" said Belgium.

"That is where you are deathly incorrect, knave..." said Funky with so much radical. He thunderclapped the skies with his awesome coolness and made a 'splosion that killed exactly ten bald eagles. America had never looked so bad in the eyes of Joe Montana the Banana.

"Why does this happen," Xananab said, looking at the ruins through his intergalactic telescope. "I can see much E."

It was so Farquaad in the eyes of liberation, freedom, and establishing poltergeists.

Diddy saw the doom and ruin and it ached his chimpanzee life. He gripped his heart, fell to the ashen earth, and made peace with the meerkat sisters.

"Mercy!" cried K. Rool as he fired up his record player. Roy Orbinson would be so proud of his life.

Klump and Krusha looked down at the destruction of Belgium. "Now what?" asked them at the same two time!

"We must save that glorious paradise!" Bluster said. He put two forks and a spork into Belgium and revived everybody in a matter of matter. Diddy arose too and thanked Bluster with his whole heart.

Lanky took the spork and fed it to his pet chameleon. "I will name you Espio," said the lanky Lanky.

"Thank you," said the chameleon. "Ultimate Ninja Power..."

And that is how Espio was born...

**FIN**


End file.
